Snowed In
by Fluffle
Summary: Random, shamless AuronRikku story, rated M for future chapters that I havent writen yet.
1. The first night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; from I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Snowed In.

The fire that held the cold at bay dimmed as Yuna fell asleep her magic didn't work while she was unconscious. Lulu was already asleep not to far away from Wakka, he held onto his ball dreaming of the one woman he could never have, but wanted more then anything. Yuna was laid near tidus, but Kimarhi was never far away always there. Despite him being asleep he would be ready at a moments notice. The only person who was still awake was Auron; he was watching them all as he usually did while they slept. Tonight his attention was focused on the small shivering form of Rikku. Her teeth where chattering, every so often she'd wake up curling herself back into the a ball before exhaustion and cold made her sleep again but as she did she uncurled herself waking herself up.

He longed to pull her into his arms to make her warm, but he knew that he couldn't. Every shake of her muscles to keep herself warm was drawing him closer to her. Waking she turned towards Auron, who was now pretending to be asleep, she sighed as the fired dimmed and died. Her small blanket barely covering her, even as she curled into a ball again. Opening and eye he saw her falling asleep, she was shaking again but never complained. That's what he liked about her, despite hers immature nature she made him smile very few people could do that. She sneezed; it brought him out of his trance. Standing up, Kimarhi shifted waiting for the first sign of trouble. Auron just nodded to him, he settled back seemly to sleep. Moving quietly over to Rikku, he took his large coat off draping it over her slender frame. He saw her relax from the sudden heat. He was about to turn when her hand caught his. Looking down her large green eyes shone up piercing through his own blue ones.

"Auron?" she questioned him with a single word, her voice low from sleep and the fact she didn't want to wake anyone else up.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep." he whispered with unusual kindness that startled her. He smiled his rare smile. She let go of his hand, her fingers dragging over his before falling to the ground.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, not sure what else to do, he was always so quiet she could never think of anything to say to him. Sleep was pulling back under he smiled at her wishing he could hold her make her safe from everything but he couldn't. She was unconscious before he moved back over to spot he was sat kimarhi opened his eyes looking at him. "You wont be cold?" his voice was low but still audible.

"No, I wont be cold." He whispered back, noting that Rikku smiled as he talked, even asleep she responded to him. If only he had more time, he could do what he wanted and hold her.


	2. Morning Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; from I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Author Note: thank you to those who reviewed I do appreciate it. I'm writing these chapters short so that I can build up a little tension. I hope its working and that you find it interested, I will try to add chapters as quickly as I can.

Firestarter911: I added a little line in just for you lol. And his eyes are blue in this because its my story so ner:P

As the sun arose Rikku stirred, remembering little from the night before except being cold and then being warm. She stretched and smiled seeing Auron's coat on her body.

The others were still asleep even Auron seemed to be asleep, getting up she stretched yawning slightly. Picking the coat up she creped over to him placing it over him gently so not to wake him up.

Walking to the entrance of the cave, she noticed the snow wasn't that deep anymore and that the sun was actually shining. Walking outside she braved the cold to get some wood for a fire knowing they might be asleep for hours. After a few minutes she managed to get some relatively dry pieces. Walking back she noticed something odd above the entrance of the cave: a solitary flower.

Taking the wood inside she walked outside; the flower was so yellow and so tiny she had to get it, it was clinging to the rock face she couldn't reach it. Sighing she started to climb up the rock. She was quick and nimble as she got up to the flower plucking it from its home. Looking closer at it, it was like a buttercup but it had managed to survive on the rock face. She tucked it into her pocket hoping it didn't get squashed.

She started to make her way down but her fingers were getting numb.

Looking at the drop below it, she thought it was about 10 foot. Could she make it? Yeah she could she'd jumped that far before.

She closed her eyes momentarily before letting go of the rock face, jumping into the snow she landed but it was uneven ground she fell landing on her shoulder. She heard a crack and shooting pain up her left arm.

"Owwwie." She bit her lip trying not to be too loud knowing that if the others knew she was climbing a wall and had fallen they would think she was an idiot. Getting up she checked to see if she was bleeding luckily she wasn't. "How am I gonna explain this?" She whispered to herself as she sat down near the wood she had put. Setting the firewood up with one arm was a new experience. It kept her mind off the pain, but her left had been basically useless unless she had someone see to it.

Deciding that she will get Yuna to check on it she looked over the group making sure she was still the only one awake.

Wakka had made his way closer to lulu and was stroking his ball now. Tidus had also shifted closer to Yuna; Kamahi had also too no doubt to stop Tidus from doing anything stupid.

Auron was still sat but he was asleep, and snoring. This made Rikku giggle.

She pulled the flower out of her pocket, all that trouble for this thing. She knew what she was going to do with it. Walking over to Auron she put it in his pocket, she smiled knowing that he would like it and hopefully know it was from her.

As she turned Auron's eyes opened. He smiled his rare smile as he pulled the flower; out he looked at it noticing it was the same colour as her hair.


	3. Cabin Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; they are just puppets for my own amusement.

Author note: FINALLY after months away I have finnaly added a new chapter, sorry if it doesn't move fast enough for some people. I'm trying to add tension, I hope it works.

Auron paced the cave slowly his injured hand still holding the flower she had slipped into his pocket before they had all woken up. It was getting to midday but the snow was thicker almost covering the entrance of the cave completely. They wouldn't be short of food, Kimahri had already been hunting and captured a full grown deer. Wakka had almost fainted from the blood to Lulu was the carving it up.

"Not just a pretty face" Wakka whispered to Yuna as he watched her, his eyes moving south from her face, a nudge bringing him back to his senses.

He watched as Rikku's newly healed arm was causing her trouble as he tried to keep building the fire up. "Why does she always wear the bikini top?"

It was now his turn for his eye to stray watching every muscle as she tried to move. He tired hard not to look but every movement was drawing his eyes over to her body. The soft supple way she stretched to pick up another log, he could almost reach out run his hand along her spine feel the warmth of her skin. Every muscle as she breaths in…

"Auron?" his attention was taken away from Rikku, "are you alright?" Yuna looked him, he seemed distant well more then usual.

"I'm fine." He looked at her, not harshly but sternly; she brought him back from his daydream. He knew that he would surely go crazy from being so close to…her and not allowed to touch her, hold her, to have her. Every part of him wanted her, but he knew it was wrong.

With one final look he went to the back of the cave and pretended to meditate. Keeping one watchful eye on her.

Rikku's attention turned from the fire to what was happening in the cave. Wakka was staring at lulu, it was obvious that he wanted her but she wouldn't look twice at him. Yuna was trying to get wakka to stop stare at her, she would have had more look trying to get the ball off him. She giggled to herself as last night he was hugging and stroking it.

Kimahri was just in the corner watching everyone as usual, in another corner Auron was sat there mediating. She looked at him for a minute, she couldn't be sure that he wasn't looking her.

She shivered slightly, it was just about freezing and she was wearing nothing but a short skirt and a bikini. It was just her luck that her clothes were frozen in her bag and these were the only ones that weren't.

She wish she knew what he was thinking, was he thinking about her? Was he watching her? She stared into the fire, as if looking into it she could look into his soul, and figure out what he wanted.

If he wanted her.


End file.
